


we could be immortal

by ohcinnamon



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, based off a tumblr post, i'll link it at the end, just a sleepy peterick drabble until i finish my long fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcinnamon/pseuds/ohcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's 2 AM, and Patrick has just fallen asleep to the soothing motion of the moving bus.</i><br/>...<br/><i>The last thought that Pete has before he drifts off is that he feels infinite.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	we could be immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sleepy Peterick drabble to tide everyone over until I finish the fic I'm currently writing. It's pretty long, so it's taking a while, but it'll be worth it, I promise.

It's 2 AM, and Patrick has just fallen asleep to the soothing motion of the moving bus.    


Every once in a while, streetlights pass by the windows, and his face is illuminated by dim white light. His expression is relaxed, peaceful, as his chest rises and falls softly with his calm breathing. Pete knows that Patrick likes to stay up with him sometimes to make sure that the insomniac actually goes to sleep, but when the younger man looks like this, pale hair gently floating in the breeze from an open window, imitating a soft halo - let's just say that Pete doesn't mind when Patrick falls asleep first.    


Half-empty boxes of Chinese food are littered across the table, and some shitty action movie they'd rented is still providing a low hum of conversation in the background. Random dirty articles of clothing are thrown across the arms of the couch, hanging from the doorknobs, and piling in one corner on the floor. To say the least, Joe and Andy would have a fit if they walked onto Pete and Patrick's bus right now, being the organized duo in the band.    


Pete knows that he should probably go to sleep sometime soon. They've got a ton of interviews tomorrow to keep their image fresh now that the tour has ended, more than they've had in a while. On top of that, right after their last interview, they have to get straight on a plane to meet with the execs about new album ideas. Patrick was right about what he said to that interviewer at the AMAs a couple of months ago - they really never got a break.    


But in moments like this, with Patrick's arms wrapped around him and the cool spring breeze drifting through the room, Pete wants to be awake to experience every minute of it. Years ago, he never thought that they'd ever get this far - in every aspect. He never thought they'd be going on world tours, or making albums that top charts.    


What's even more surprising is how far he and Patrick have come over the past fifteen years. It's really no secret that he'd been drawn to the singer ever since day one, but he couldn't have imagined that they'd be where they are now, literally and figuratively. Sure, they've had their ugly spats, and the hiatus was pretty much unbearable, but they were closer now than they'd ever been. They trusted each other now, something that had been hard to do when they were young and unstable.    


He smiles, remembering the first time they'd met, the local scene legend and the shy softie with the golden voice. Feeling a surge of affection from the memory, he presses a gentle kiss to Patrick's forehead, light enough that the younger man won't wake up. Pulling himself closer, Pete nuzzles his nose into Patrick's soft hair, reveling in his bliss about having him  _ right there _ .   


Patrick's slightly shifts in his sleep at the touch, a hint of a smile making an appearance. Pete slowly cards his fingers through his hair, making sure that he stays soundly asleep. Maybe Pete can pull off being tired without letting on too easily, but Patrick is the one famous for sleeping the most in the band. Without his usual amount of beauty rest, he'll be a real bear in the morning.    


"I love you," Pete whispers quietly, more for his own sake than anything else. He's aware that Patrick won't hear him, but he's confident that the shorter man already knows that Pete's been head over heels for him for God knows how long. "Thank you for giving me a future, for giving me the past, for everything in between. I'm doing my best to make you proud, one day at a time. You already make me so proud to even be around you, always have. Sometimes I make stupid mistakes and we bicker over the littlest things, but I wouldn't trade all this time with you for any other life."   


Pete is so lucky that he's in love with his best friend, someone who knows him better than anyone else in the world, and vice versa. Maybe before Patrick wakes up, he'll slip out of the embrace and make his coffee - and try not to mess it up this time. He can already picture the smile Patrick fights to keep off his face, the inevitable 'you're so cheesy' he'll face.    


If you asked him where he thought he'd be at this point in his life a decade ago, young Pete Wentz would say that he hoped he wouldn't be around long enough to think about that. He would shrug, and give you a fake smile, and try not to think about how long ago the last time he took his medicine was. He would lay in bed, staring at the ceiling for hours, just thinking about how anything and everything was too confusing.    


Then he'd get into Patrick's bunk, where he'd be serenaded to sleep. He'd dream for about two hours about what could be and what should've been. And if he held his best friend a little tighter when he woke up, cherished these moments a little more, well, nobody was going to stop him. Patrick would make him feel okay being alive, and he'd go on for another day. Then another after that, and another, until eventually he wasn't as sad anymore. Go figure.    


Pete knows he won't live forever. Hell, he's already spent almost half of his life so far with this band. But as long as he has memories like this, quiet and serene and completely covered in warmth, he feels more alive than he ever has. Not only that, but as if he's invincible. In this perfect moment in time, this small segment of his timeline, nothing can touch him. Not the depression, not the anxiety; none of the old demons can even come near.    


Patrick's eyes flutter open, pale blue meeting brown. He frowns, seeing that Pete is still awake, and pulls him into a sleepy kiss, lazy and slow. Resting their foreheads together, Patrick cups Pete's cheek in his hand and brushes his thumb gently over his cheek. "You need to sleep, Wentz. You're gonna be extra annoying tomorrow if I have to deal with you while you're tired."   


Pete chuckles softly, his hand coming up to rest over Patrick's. "You're too pretty when you sleep to not stay awake, Trick."   


"Save it," Patrick snorts, pecking a quick kiss on his nose. "I'm not gonna be very pretty if I have to force you to take a nap."   


"Maybe we'll just let Hurley or Trohman deal with that," Pete retorts, but he's fighting back a yawn. He's not as much of a night owl as he used to be.   


"Or maybe, you could stop being stubborn and listen to me." Patrick tugs him closer, fingers curling into the soft cotton at the back of Pete t-shirt. Pressing a kiss to his jawline, he waits until the older man's breathing evens out to let himself slip back into falling asleep again.    


"You love me, golden boy," Pete murmurs, letting his eyes fall shut as his heartbeat slows in time with Patrick's.   


"Unfortunately, I do," Patrick whispers, moving ever so slightly so that Pete's head is resting on his chest. "Now go to sleep, dumbass."   


The last thought that Pete has before he drifts off is that he feels infinite. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this Tumblr post: http://folieawhere.tumblr.com/post/145050675892/soothingsuggestion-one-day-youll-be-sleeping-in


End file.
